Ropey Rampage
Ropey Rampage is the second stage in Kongo Jungle and also the second stage in Donkey Kong Country. It comes after Jungle Hijinxs and before Reptile Rumble. Overview Ropey Rampage takes place in the Kongo Jungle at night during a tropical thunderstorm (just nighttime in the Game Boy Color version or a rainstorm in the Game Boy Advance version). Many of the obstacles in this stage include Kritters, wide gaps, ropes, and barrel cannons. The platforms consist of ground, venturing on trees and occasionally blasting inside of barrel cannons. Once the player gets near the end of the stage, the thunderstorm ceases and the sun begins to rise; the opposite of what happens at the end of Jungle Hijinxs, where it is daytime and then it turns to night-time. The Game Boy Color and Game Boy Advance versions still have their conditions on night-time and rainstorm. This stage also introduces swinging ropes, Armys and Zingers. Aside from the stage layout, the stage has nine Armys and Kritters along with five Zingers. Collectibles and Secrets Minor *Bananas: 106 *K-O-N-G Letters: **K: Found on the top of a high platform at the start of a stage, next to a Kritter. **O: Above a pair of two trees after swinging from the second rope in the stage. **N: Two "N"s are found in this stage. First is located at the end of the first Bonus Stage. Other can be found after swinging from two ropes and onto a lone Kritter. **G: Found on the tree next to the exit sign. *Animal Token (Rambi): On a tree located next to the first rope found in the stage. *Animal Token (Winky): Located inside a dirt pile. A tire is needed to break open the dirt pile. *Extra Life Balloon: Located in the "Stop the Barrel!" minigame close to the exit. Win the minigame. Special Barrels *Warp Barrel: Donkey and Diddy must jump off the first rope in the stage into the abyss with a warp barrel saving them and warping to the end of the stage, next to the exit sign. This warp is exclusive to the Game Boy Advance version. *DK Barrels: **Located on top of the second ledge after passing a large abyss. **Located on top of a tree past the star barrel and near the first letter "N". *TNT Barrels: **Located directly beneath the ledge where the letter K is on. **Located next to the Star Barrel. **Located in-between a large gap with two swings and two Armies. *Star Barrel: Located after passing all of the trees and two Kritters. Bonus Areas *After the monkeys go on top of the tree with the letter O, they must jump down a small abyss in-between the tree with the letter O and the tree next to it, with a barrel cannon saving them. The barrel cannon then shoots the two through a wall and into the bonus stage. The bonus stage has Donkey and Diddy swing from rope to rope, until reaching the exit, where the letter "N" is. *Next to the exit sign, a small abyss can be found. Donkey and Diddy must jump down the hole to land inside of a bonus barrel. Then, they go into the minigame in the bonus barrel called "Stop the Balloon!". The primates must watch carefully where the balloon goes until it stops in a quick motion. They must choose the correct one to win an extra life balloon. If failed, they win nothing. Scrapbook *A picture of Army can be obtained by hand slapping the first one at the beginning. Gallery Super Nintendo Entertainment System File:RopeyRampageStart.png|Donkey and Diddy at the start of Ropey Rampage. File:RopeyRampageUnderKritter.png|Donkey and Diddy under a Kritter guarding the letter K. File:RopeyRampageArmydefeat.png|Donkey defeating an Army with his handslap. File:RopeyRampage.png|Donkey swinging from a rope. File:RopeyRampageletterO.png|Donkey and Diddy underneath the letter O. File:RopeyRampageEnd.png|Donkey and Diddy at the end of Ropey Rampage, when it is no longer night and stormy. Game Boy Color File:RopeyRampageColorOverworld.png|Ropey Rampage in the overworld. File:RopeyRampageColorOverworldJapan.png|Ropey Rampage in the overworld in the Japanese version. File:RopeyRampageColorStart.png|The start of Ropey Rampage. File:RopeyRampageColorArmy.png|Diddy approaching an Army. File:RopeyRampageColorRopeswing.png|Diddy swinging on a rope. File:RopeyRampageColorletterO.png|Diddy after collecting the letter O. File:RopeyRampageColorStarBarrel.png|Donkey under the Star Barrel. File:RopeyRampageColorletterN.png|Donkey collecting the letter N. File:RopeyRamapgeColorZinger.png|Donkey swinging over a Zinger. File:RopeyRampageColorEnd.png|Donkey at the end of Ropey Rampage. Game Boy Advance File:RopeyRampageAdvanceOverworld.png|Ropey Rampage in the overworld map. File:RopeyRampageAdvanceStart.png|Donkey and Diddy at the start of Ropey Rampage. File:RopeyRampageArmyphoto.png|A photograph revealed via handslapping an Army at the start of the level. File:RopeyRampagetwoKritters.png|Donkey and Diddy next to two Kritters. File:RopeyRampageNextBonusLevel.png|Donkey and Diddy next to a pit leading them to a bonus barrel. Videos Super Nintendo Entertainment System Game Boy Color Game Boy Advance Trivia *This stage is the only area in Donkey Kong Island effected by thunderstorms or rain. *This stage is also presumed to chronologically take place after Jungle Hijinxs, due to the end of Jungle Hijinxs turning into nighttime and this stage taking place in the night until reaching the end where it turns daytime. de:Sturztal Category:Stages Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Donkey Kong Island Category:Locations Category:Forests and Jungles Category:Jungle Stages (theme) Category:Kongo Jungle Stages Category:Warp Barrel Stages